From Inuyasha to Kagome
by Darkmiko3
Summary: Love at first site, shy singer Kagome higurashi from Kyoto hooks up with Toyko collage hottie Inuyasha but with some mix-ups and some misunderstandings how can they ever be together? Sorry people better story inside!


From Inuyasha to Kagome 

Disclaimer: Ok Hi people yeah I know I had another fanfiction out on this site butI can't find it. I think it got deleted so here is my new fanfic. It's sorta like from Justin to Kelly but I kinda rearranged it and made the characters more like themselves. Ok Inuyasha and his gang belong to Rumiko Takahashi and From Justin to Kelly belongs to Kim Fuller(who wrote From Justin to Kelly) and the person who directed it Robert Iscove. :Gives them a round of applause:WOO!  
Ok enjoy the fanfic! If you can't already tell this is a InuKag fic.((By the way Im adding more main characters maybe down the line of the story.

summary

Love at first site when Kagome a shy singer from Kyoto hooks up with Tokyo college hottie Inuyasha at the ultimate beach party, But with some mix-ups and misunderstandings how will the young couple ever get together!

Characters:  
Kagome Higurashi Sango Tajiya Kikyo Miko Rin Kotobuki Ayame Wolf Inuyasha Hanyou Miroku Houshi Naraku Onigumo Sesshomaru Hanyou(Inu's brother has the same last name as him)  
Koga Youkai Shippo Kitsune

* * *

I do almost anything just to make you mine But I wont stand in line Waiting for you heart Just to take apart I wont stand in line I wont stand in line!  
"Thank you!"Kagome Higurashi said as she finished the song.  
"WOO-HOO!" Koga Wolf screamed from an audience of about 4 people.  
Kagome sighs"Thank you. Really, your're too kind"  
"Kag you were on fire tonight""thanks, Koga." Kagome slowly started to walk around the bar picking up empty beer cans while Koga desperately tried to make a conversation with the grey eyed raven haired girl known as Kagome who obviously wasn't in the mood to hear him.  
"Look, why don't we go out and celebrate? Get some steaks, maybe a couple of beers." Koga asked.  
"Koga you know I don't drink beer.." Kagome said flatly not looking at Koga.  
"Koga, I appreciate that you come to every show and sometimes don't pass out till Im off stage, but I'm just not interested in you romantically. Im sorry" She rolls her eyes. "UGH! This is a nightmare" Kagome thought to herself. Just when Kagome turned to leave Koga grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him "Well, not yet. But just wait. I'm Like Hurricane Koga. Pretty soon I'm gonna blow you over" "Okay." Kagome said to him and finally got away from him.  
Sango, Rin, Ayame and Kikyo met her around the corner. "Hey, guys, what are you doing here? I thought you were flying to Tokyo tonight." Kagome asked her friends. Sango leaned on the bar "Out charter airline went bankrupt and all the other flights were booked." "So you decided to give up your spring break vacation to stay here? Why don't you just drive, Kikyo?" She asked her friends.  
"Drive what? Daddy took my car, and my wheeled suitcase doesn't have an engine." She Scoffed at the thought of her dad. Ayame butted in "But we do know someone with a car, don't we, Kag?" "Look, spring break is a total mob scene and all the guys have one thing on their minds"she took the towel in her hand and flung it playfully at Rin. "I know. Why do you think Im goin'?" Kikyo said. "She already bought 23 bikinis." Sango laughed. Kagome looked up her eyes a little wide "23? How did you swing that?" She asked shocked. "When daddy saw all the charges I just told him my therapist's name was Neiman Marcus." Kikyo said cooly.  
"Come with us to Tokyo."Rin piped up,"We'll lose out entire deposit on the motel!" Sango said. "It's just not my scene." Kagome said cleaning up a table. "Oh. But this is?" Ayame said, "Is it the beautiful decor or the locals that attract you?""Definately the locals." Kagome said jokingly(na: I think thats a word. O.o)Kikyo scoffed" What else are you gonna do with your week off?" Kikyo said desperately. well shes got a point Kagome thought."Just imagine relaxing on a gorgeuos beach." Ayame said "sippin' pina coladas with your 4 best friends.."Rin added.Sango added more on" And if you don't come-" they all joined in and said "We'll kill ya." Sango,Kikyo,rin,and ayame all smiled while kagome thought about it her back facing them. She turned around nervously while Koga is heard belching. " Ok".

* * *

OK! End of chappy one! Sorry If it's a wee bit short I apologies the next chapter should be longer. Next chapter is called "Vacation". 


End file.
